Blood
by CosmicHorse
Summary: The only thing that separates the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, from the Ravenclaw cowgirl, American born Marlon Wilkes, is that he is a pure-blood and she is… well… something else entirely. DracoxOC
1. Part 1 Year 1: Ch 1: Hogwarts Express

Blood

Theme Song: Shark In The Water – Vee Vee Brown

Start: 1/11/2011 Finish: 7/7/2011

Summary: The only thing that separates the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy, from the Ravenclaw cowgirl, American born Marlon Wilkes, is that he is a pure-blood and she is… well… something else entirely.

[**Author's Note**: Shalom! This is just a story about Draco, who is kinda sexy… Oh, sorry; Just me drifting off in his eyes. So, because I'm lazy, here's a list of things that you will see that are different:

*Draco Malfoy might have a little ooc moments because I'm not JKR, I don't know him like she does.

*My character is mine and mine alone so mitts off!

*Some things are from the books and some things are from the movie. This is a blending of them.

And without further ado… L'hitraot!]

_Part 1 ~ Year 1_

*Chapter 1* Hogwarts Express

Circus- Brittany Spears

Marlon Wilkes sat by herself in a cabin on the Hogwarts Express. She had always known that there were witches and wizards, but nobody expected her to be one. Both of her parents were Squibs, which are children from magic families but have no magic themselves, so she had traveled in the magical world before… in America. Now she was sitting with a pitch black owl, named Sheik, in his cage on a train ride to Hogwarts, in Europe. Her letter had come in the mail and was quickly followed by another wizard who had been asked by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to bring her to Diagon Alley to shop for magical items. Her parents had accompanied her and both of them had pitched in for her owl. She sat in a kind of shock state.

Since Marlon didn't know anyone, she sat alone, thinking about the past events that had recently transpired when two boys came bolstering in. One was a bright red haired boy and the other had dark brown hair and wore glasses. The red head lead and stopped short at the sight of her. Marlon was something else to behold with her bright starlight hair streaked with blood red and her pale yellow eyes with their emerald green flecks. Her skin was on the paler side of shades which was hugely contrasted by Sheik's obsidian feathers.

"Uhh…" the red head began and the dark haired boy looked up with the slightly feared look as the red head.

"No, please. Have a seat. It's just me, myself and Sheik here." Marlon said, gesturing to the empty seats across from her.

They nodded and entered. They sat silent for a moment before Marlon stuck her hand out and said, "I'm Marlon Wilkes. Please call me Mar."

The red haired one shook her hand and smiled as he said, "Nice to meet you, Mar. My name's Ron, Ron Weasley."

The dark haired boy shook her hand to and said with an equal smile, "And I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Mar smiled and continued to look out the window. Sheik hoped around his cage, like a little kid. "Cool owl!" Ron said

"Yeah, he's a little on the small side so he kinda has that small man syndrome, but he is pretty awesome. Is that your rat?" Mar asked, pointing to the one that had crawled out of Ron's pocket.

"Yeah, this is Scabbers." Ron said, picking the rat up. "I was just telling Harry here that I knew a spell to turn him yellow."

Mar leaned closer and said, "Show me."

Ron took out his wand and was about to start his spell when a girl came to the cabin door, looked around a little then sighed and asked, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

Ron and Harry shook their heads, but Mar stood up and let Sheik out and the little owl flew up and landed on her shoulder as she said, "I haven't seen him, but back at home I was a good frog hunter. I'd be glad to help you look for him."

"Okay thanks. Oh," the girl started, "You're doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron continued with his spell, but it didn't work. "I don't think that's a real spell." The girl said rather snobbishly.

"Yeah, let's see you do one then!" Ron said, slightly angered.

"Fine," the girl said as she sat down and faced Harry. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his glasses and said, "Occulis Reparo."

The tape that was on the bridge of his glasses snapped off and they looked good as new. "Good one." Mar said, leaning against the doorway.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Hermione Granger and you're Harry Potter." She said at Harry then turning to Ron she asked who he was.

"Ron Weasley." He replied.

Hermione turned to Mar and Mar said, "Marlon Wilkes and this little back bundle of attitude is Sheik."

"It's nice to meet you. But enough time has been wasted." She said and swept out the cabin.

Mar asked the guys to watch her stuff and if she didn't make it back to grab Sheik's cage for her and another rectangular case. They said they would and Mar left to follow Hermione. They asked around the train and eventually they ended up in another cabin with 3 guys in it. One had platinum blonde hair with a fine face and frame and sly grey eyes, one was built like a gorilla with a vacant expression on his face and the other was just as large as the second, but slightly better built than the second one.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Hermione asked.

Mar stood just off Hermione's shoulder and the gorilla boy gasped at her starlight colored hair with her blood red streaks. She shrugged as the other two turned and got the same frightened look on their faces. "Who are you?" platinum boy asked, with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Marlon Wilkes." Mar said, returning his glare with one of her own with her pale yellow-green flecked eyes.

"You don't have a British accent. Where are you from?" he asked, relaxing back into his seat.

"Livingston, Montana, United States of America." Mar replied, pride in her voice.

"I didn't know they had witches and wizards in America." He said, slightly taken back along with some sarcasm.

"I didn't know that there were prats in Europe too." Mar said with equal sarcasm.

"Why you!" He said, bolting up, wand drawn and pointed at her face.

Mar laughed and said, "You must be one of those purebloods who think themselves better than anyone else just because you are able to trace your family history that is full of wizards."

"That's because I am better than everyone else!" he shouted, angry at last.

Hermione looked scared and Mar stepped closer, the wand tip pressing on her forehead. "Tell me, what do you think about a Squib born witch?" Mar asked smirking slightly.

He lowered his wand and stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. Mar brushed past him and she and Hermione continued to search for Neville's lost toad but to no avail. As they trudged back to their cabin, Mar was cut off by the platinum haired boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said and stuck out his hand.

"Marlon Wilkes." Mar replied, "Call me Mar."

Draco slid the door shut and stood in the passageway with Mar having raised one eyebrow. "I'm sorry for threatening you earlier." He said actually looking apologetic.

"You're forgiven, but why did you close this door?" Mar asked.

"I didn't want them to hear. I'm kind of their leader and they might turn if they think I've gone soft. Though, I hope we can be friends." He said, his voice soft.

"I'm game to try out if you are." Mar said, smiling.


	2. Ch2: Sorting Woes

*Chapter 2* Sorting Woes

Let's Get It Started-Black Eyed Peas

They first years were unloaded and called over by a giant man named Hagrid. They took an enchanted boat ride to the castle. Once inside, they stood on a grand staircase. Draco saw Harry and made a scene, which was cut short by a tall older woman who was rather severe-looking and decked out in emerald green robes. The witch introduced the houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravencalw and Slytherin. Then they were lead into the Great Hall with four long tables filled with students and above each table a banner flew showing the emblem of its designated house. The witch, Professor McGonagall, called each student up by last name to a stool that a tattered old hat sat on.

"Granger, Hermione." Prof. McGonagall called out.

Hermione stepped up and Prof. McGonagall lifted the hat off the stool. After Hermione sat down and the hat was placed on her head, the hat said, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione sighed and skipped to the table under the lion banner while the entire hall applauded.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco strode up there and before the hat even was placed on his head the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

He locked eyes with Mar and smirked as he was applauded to the table under the snake banner.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry gulped and walked up to the stool. The hat seemed to have a conversation with Harry, but Mar didn't listen. Her mind had wandered off until the tremendous roar of the hat, "GRYFFINDOR!"

They entire place exploded with applause. Harry bolted over to the Gryffindor table and was patted on the back.

"Weasley, Ron."

Ron gulped and shuffled up to the stool. The hat said, "Aha! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you…Gryffindor!"

The table re-exploded as Ron sighed and joined his new house-mates. "Wilkes, Marlon."

Mar walked up there, seemingly indifferent. The hat was placed on her head, "Hum. Difficult, more difficult than Potter. I see bravery yet some shyness; you are smart but is it true wisdom or slyness? You are a country girl through and through so you are hard working and courteous. Hum, where to put you?"

The entire hall was silent for a moment while the hat thought, then breaking the silence with a tremendous call of, "RAVENCLAW!"

Mar sighed and walked over to the table under the raven banner. She had been separated from all her new made friends. Then the dinner began and Mar ate sparingly. One of the second years, who was sitting next to her, asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that all the friends I made got sorted into different houses." Mar replied.

"Now you'll just have to make some new ones. Don't worry about it. In fact, I'm Jared Wingback. See, now we're friends." he said with a smile.

"Marlon Wilkes. Call me Mar." she said, returning his smile.

Mar started eating a little more. She looked up and saw Draco smiling, and then he caught her eye. His smile got bigger as Mar laughed and dashed her head to the side.


	3. Part 2 Year 3: Ch 3: Terrible News

_Part 2 ~ Third Year_

*Chapter 3* Terrible News

Down-Jay Sean

Since day 1, three years ago, Mar's schedule had been all screwed up. She had no classes with her own house on single days but always with Slytherin or Gryffindor. Her friendships between Hermione, Harry and Ron had gotten stronger over the years, but her relationship between herself and Draco was a different story. When it was just Mar and him, he was sweet and gentle, but with anyone else around, he was crude and downright mean. It confused Mar in the beginning, but after a while, she got used to it.

The letter came during double Potions class. Mar was sitting next to Draco taking notes when her family's grey owl, Tex, came swooping in, circling and screeching around the class. Mar leapt up and Tex swooped down to her arm. A letter hung in his mouth which she removed and he took off again. She stood practically in the center of the room with everybody staring at her.

"Well?" Professor Snape asked, walking over to her.

"I'll read it later." Mar said, trying to return to her seat.

"No, no; read it now, you have already disturbed my class; you might as well read the letter _aloud_." He sneered as Mar bowed her head in defeat.

She popped off the seal and slid the letter out off the envelope and let it fall to the floor. She flipped the letter open and her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Tears welled at her eyes. Her arms shook and her knees buckled. "What does it say?" Prof. Snape asked sneeringly.

Then the tears spilled over her eyes, rushing down her cheeks. Mar turned and bolted out of the classroom, dropping the letter in her wake. Draco got up and grabbed the letter and read it aloud:

Dearest Mar,

We have just found out that your brother has been released from jail. He did not come home and we think he might be coming your way. Keep at school and don't go anywhere alone!

We love you sweetheart,

Mom and Dad

Draco looked up at Snape who said, "Go after her and bring her back."

Draco stomped out the door then took off to the Astrology tower, the place Mar went to when things got tough or just to escape, as soon as he was out of sight. The enchanted staircases cooperated as he flew up them. In the topmost room in the tower was where Mar could usually be found, but as Draco burst in, it was empty. "Mar?" he asked aloud.

A wind blew his robes. He turned and saw the only window in the room wide open. Curious, he leaned and looked out the window. He was so high up and the wind was blowing so he almost didn't hear the quiet noise coming from the roof. Draco looked up and saw Mar, hands holding knees to her chest and her head buried, sitting on the roof. Draco couldn't believe it; somehow she had managed to get up there. "Hey!" he shouted up to her.

Her starlight head glanced up and he saw her eyes were red from tears. She wiped her eye with her sleeve and asked with a tear stroked voice, "What do you want?"

"You to come down. It's dangerous up there and I don't want you to be hurt." He called up.

Mar sighed and said, "Well you better move; getting up here isn't the hard part, its coming down."

Draco ducked back inside and while his back was turned to the window, Mar came diving in and, unfortunately, ran into Draco, tackling him to the ground. They laughed in that awkward way and Mar got off him and crossed to the window again and closed it shut, sank to the floor and looked out the window. Draco looked at her and felt his heart raced a little. He took a deep breath and crossed to her and sat on the floor facing her. She turned her face towards him and Draco saw her eyes swell with tears again. Putting a hesitant hand on her knee, he asked, "Mar, what is it?"

"My brother has been released from prison. He might and most likely is coming here…for me." Mar replied, the tears running again.

Draco scooted closer and asked, "Why is he coming after you?"

She locked eyes with him and got up and started to take off her clothes until she stood unbuttoning her shirt in just her pants and shoes. With the last button undone, she ripped off her shirt, whipped up her hair and turned her back on him. Deep red, criss-crossed scars of various weapons lined her back; some thin, some thick, some on top of others and some very prominent ones ranged all over. One in particular started on her left shoulder blade, crossed her spine and traveled down her right side for a ways then re-crossed her spin again and disappeared into her pants. Draco stood up, staring at the scars on her back. They were appalling.

"He did all these to me. Every single one of them. I can't sleep sometimes because one of them hurts like when it was fresh. I get nightmares from what he did to me. I got up the courage to tell my parents and he got sent to prison, supposedly for life. As he was being lead away, he yelled, 'I'm coming soon. See you again, little sister!'" Mar explained; when she was done she bent down and picked up her shirt.

Draco was shocked; part for what happened to her and part that she had taken her shirt off in front of him.[**AN**: Total guy moment!] He crossed to her as she put her shirt back on, her back still facing him. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him; he then pulled her into a hug, one hand in between her shoulder blades and the other on her head. Mar stood stiff for a moment then melted into his embrace, starting to cry again. "As long as I breathe, I'll never let him hurt you again." Draco said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I've got your back."


	4. Ch 4: Buckbeak

*Chapter 4* Buckbeak

Gansta's Paradise-Coolio

Mar was talking with Harry, Hermione and Ron while waiting for Care of Magical Creatures class to start. This was a few days after Mar got her letter and Draco had been true to his word. He walked her to the Great Hall, to her dormitory and sent Pansy to escort her to the bathroom when she needed. In his own way, he took care of her.

Hagrid introduced his Hippogriff, Buckbeak and Harry had taken flight and returned elated with the result. Draco had had an altercation just before class started, so, being Draco, he went charging up to Buckbeak, saying insults. Mar cast away her book as Buckbeak reared up and struck out at Draco. Mar tackled Draco to the ground and rolled them out of the way. She leapt up as Buckbeak started to pursuit Draco. Mar jumped and landed on Buckbeak's back. The Hippogriff began to buck then took off, straight up into the air with Mar clung to his back.

He flew upside down, dived, climbed, reached around and tried to claw her off his back but Mar clung on. Eventually, he landed back into a different clearing, breathing hard, wings limp and head down in defeat. Mar panted as well and slid off, walking a few steps away and collapsed. Buckbeak raised his head slightly and saw her back to him. He crossed to her and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Sorry about that boy. Natural habit to cling onto anything trying to unseat me. Forgive me?" Mar said, looking over her shoulder.

Buckbeak stepped back and dropped to his knees in a bow to Mar. She rose up on shaking legs, and bowed back to the handsome creature. They both rose and Mar walked over to Buckbeak and as he lifted his head she rubbed it. He closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. Mar smiled, "Do you know how to get back to class?"

Buckbeak offered his back to her, but Mar said, "No, you're tired, we can walk."

He nodded and after Mar had placed her hand on his neck, started off back to class. When they got back, all the other students stared at Mar and Buckbeak, but mostly at Mar. Buckbeak nudged her shoulder again and trotted over to Hagrid. Mar looked around and asked, "Where'd Draco go?"

"He's in the Hospital Wing. You hit him pretty hard." Hermione offered.

Class ended shortly after, but as she was walking away, Hagrid asked her to stay for a moment. He asked her what happened after Buckbeak took off and Mar told him. "He forgave me." She said.

Hagrid dismissed her and Mar scurried away to her next class.

After classes had ended for the day, Mar dumped her school books in her dorm and trotted up to the Hospital Wing. As Mar was at the door, Draco flung it open, practically knocking Mar over. He was heeled by his Slytherin gang, so he was snide and crude, which was followed but mocking laughter. He strode away, but as Mar watched him, his stride was one of regret. She was certain; she often walked that same walk.


	5. Ch 5: Boggarts Show

*Chapter 5* Boggarts Show

Battlefield-Jordin Sparks

Draco lapped up all the attention from his arm. He brow-beat Mar for tackling him in front of his friends, then pulled her aside and apologized profusely. Mar simply said, "It's all good Draco. I would have been insulted if you hadn't."

Defense Against the Dark Arts started and today they were working with Boggarts. Each kid stepped up and faced the boggart. Eventually it was Mar's turn. The girl that had gone before her had changed it into a jack-in-the-box, so as Mar stood there its head bobbed closer and closer. It started to change and when it finished, there her brother stood. He was broad man with short buzz cut black hair. Everything about him was built like a tank and his eyes were dark and soulless. Mar's knees locked up and she was practically paralyzed. Draco saw the boggart slowly begin to advance and Mar paralyzed in fear.

Mar couldn't breathe or move. She knew the spell but couldn't act. The boggart continued to advance. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder pull her behind a taller back. It was Draco. The boggart stopped and started to change again, stopping at his father, Lucius Malfoy. The man opened his mouth, but Mar put her hand on Draco's shoulder and turned him to face her. They stood parallel and she whispered, "I've got your back too."

Pointing her wand at the boggart, Mar cried out in the loudest most authority in her voice she could muster, "_Riddikulus!_"

The platinum blonde man's hair suddenly turned a bright pink and neon blue. The class erupted into laughter, but Draco didn't noticed. He seemed to be lost in Mar's eyes and she in his. The boggart ran back into its closet. The laughter died down and eventually everyone stared at what was before them. Draco was holding Mar's hand. The bell sounded and class was dismissed. The bell snapped Draco and Mar out of their trance and they looked away furiously before Mar walked away and over to her things. Draco walked to his things and when they both had finished gathering, they looked at each other. Mar felt her breath halt and Draco felt his heart pound in his chest.

Draco was practically interrogated later by Crabb and Goyle at the dinner table. He knew that now was the time to man up, so when Pansy asked, "Do you like her?"

Draco sat silent for a moment then he turned his face to look at his colleagues. "I do like her." Draco said, meaning it.

Crabb spat, "That filthy—" but was cut off by Draco shouting, "Call her that and I'll cut your tongue out!"

They all stared at his outburst. He stood breathing heavy for a moment, then he looked for Mar. She seemed to be seeking him out too. She stood as well and bolted out the Hall, with Draco on her heels. They would face the wrath of the teachers later, but right then, all they needed was each other. Mar was practically running to her dorm when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. He looked at her with gentleness even as she burst out with, "What do I mean to you?"

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That's what they were asking. Were you just pulling me in just to watch me break. So I ask you, what do I mean to you? Are we just friends or do you feel something more?" Mar asked, her voice even, but Draco could hear a fear, anger and longing inside its core.

Draco looked at Mar. He didn't know what to say. Mar searched his eyes, looking for something. She almost gave up hope when Draco spoke with, "Mar, I think that you mean more than a friend, but I'm not sure. Everything I have been taught and how I have been raised makes me want to hate you, but you are… just more. You're above everything and you're fearless. You scare me. I admire you and I want to be with you but—"

Mar pressed her fingers on his lips, stopping his speech. She got a serious look on her face and said, "I know your raising, but what does your heart say? I can take a lot, even from your family if I know you will love me besides what you were raised to believe. I just need your heart and I'll take anything anyone can throw at me."

"It doesn't seem that simple." Draco said, shaking his head.

"But it is. All it boils down is: do you want to be with me enough to defy everything you believe in and what you were raised to believe in?" Mar asked, taking his hand in her own.

Draco pondered this for a moment then he felt his heart or hearts telling him '_Yes I can_.' He looked at Mar and his heart of hearts said, '_She'll stand with you, no matter what you do; but only if you let her…_'

Draco leaned to her ear and whispered, "Yes, I do. I think that what I'm feeling is love."

He pulled back and saw tears pricking in Mar's eyes. She moved to him and placed a light, hesitant kiss on his lips. He felt her uncertainty so he took her head and pulled her deeper, closed his eyes and angled his head to get a better angle on her. She threw her arms around his neck. They both deepened the kiss and eventually Draco lessened, signaling Mar to lessen as well. They both pulled back and pressed their heads together for a moment to catch their breaths. Mar smiled and Draco smirked and asked, "What?"

She pecked him on the cheek and said, "That was my first kiss. I'm glad it was with you."

Draco smile and took her hand and they walked back to the Great Hall. Everyone stared at them, some in shock and some in anger, but mostly shock. Mar felt Draco's hand stiffen and she bumped him slightly with her shoulder. He turned to her, eyebrows furrowed. She smiled slyly and peck his lips again and went skipping and dancing to her chair. He saw some of the male students get an envious look on their faces. Draco raised his eyebrows and sauntered to his seat between Crabb and Goyle. Crabb looked disgusted, but Goyle had hints of envy. Pansy looked absolutely poisonous.

Professor Snape stopped Draco after dinner. "Are you serious about your further relationship with Miss Wilkes?"

"Yes, I am." Draco stated not only to Snape but to himself as well.

"As a professor I know her history and it is in my own opinion that she cannot take much more… emotional pain." Snape said, "Be careful with her." And he strode away, cloak billowing out behind him.

Draco was positively surprised. Professor Snape concerned about someone outside his own house? Impossible.


	6. Ch 6: Discovery

*Chapter 6* Discovery

Pump It-Black Eyed Peas

The rest of third year was one of bliss for Mar and Draco. Draco was decent to most of the people now and had distanced himself mostly from Crabb. He later discovered that Goyle had had a crush on Mar, but had been afraid to pursue it farther, but now that Mar and Draco were a thing, he was pleasant company. Pansy would glare at Mar behind her back and had once tried to curse her, but Mar deflected it with a silent Pertago charm, sending it bouncing back at Pansy. Pansy never tried to curse or jinx Mar again, but still spat poison behind her back.

Mar was seemingly defiant as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to 'pull her back into reality'. They were convinced Draco was just going to build their relationship up just to whisk right out from underneath her. She was, however, determined to stand by them as a thing. Eventually, Harry, Ron and Hermione got over it and used to the idea of Draco and Mar together.

The year ended and the students traveled back on the Hogwarts Express. Mar and Draco got a private cabin for the first part, but eventually they had to share with Harry and the gang. Mar made all of them promise to write over the summer. They all did and then the train ride was over. As Mar and Draco exited the train, Draco caught sight of his father. Mar felt him stiffen through his hand. She glanced at his father, then caught sight of her parents. They looked just so out of place. Her dad was dressed like a typical western cowboy; worked blue jeans, western colored shirt, worn cowboy boots, an older leather cowboy hat, tanned and weathered skin and gentle, sharp eyes. Her mom wore a jean dress that dusted the ground, worn brown boots and a smaller straw hat. They had already seen her so Mar said, "Draco, come meet my parents." And dragged him over to them.

Her mom saw her and rushed over and pulled her daughter into a hug and was shortly followed by her dad. After the hug-fest was finished, Mar turned to Draco and said, "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco this are my dad, Lester and my mom, Jeanne."

Lester Wilkes stepped forward and stuck his callused hand out and as Draco took it, he said, "Pleasure to meet you." His voice was deep and raspy, very strong but with a mere hint of compassion. Her mom said the same thing.

"We'll gather your things, Falcon, if y'all want to visit some more." Lester said, tipping his hat as he and his wife walked to the luggage car.

"Falcon?" Draco asked as they weaved their way to meet the Malfoy's.

"My name translates out to be 'a falcon', so it's my dad's pet name for me." Mar explained, taking his hand and entwining her fingers with his.

Draco nodded and as they approached Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius scowled as Mar approached and Draco said, "Mom, Dad this is…" he paused to gather courage, "my girlfriend, Marlon Wilkes. Mar this is my father, Lucius and my mother, Narcissa."

Neither parent moved to shake hands with Mar, so he nodded her head and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet Draco's parents."

Narcissa gave her a weak smile and Lucius sneered as he asked, "Where do you hail from, Marlon was it?"

"Please call me Mar and Livingston, Montana is my hometown." Mar replied, her defiant nature slinking behind manners.

"Montana? Isn't that in…" Lucius said, seeming surprised.

"America, yes." Mar said, pride radiating off her.

"Oh, I see." Lucius said, sneering again.

Draco remained stiff and petrified until a sharp, ear splitting whistle pulled Mar's cool gaze off of Lucius criticizing one. Lester waved and shoved his head towards the exit as he and Jeanne waited for Mar, ready to go.

"Well that me. It was a pleasure to meet you. Write me, O.K.?" Mar said, placing a slight kiss on Draco's cheek before she hurried off to her parents.

As they walked away, Mar glanced over her shoulder at Draco and gave him a sweet smile which was hard for him to return.

Draco got a smack on the back of the head from his father's walking cane and he turned to face them. Narcissa looked appalled and Lucius asked in his critical voice, "Who is she?"

Draco straightened and remembered his promise to Mar that night and gathered all the courage he could muster as he replied, "She is Marlon Wilkes, daughter of two Squibs born and raised in America, and I love her."

Narcissa gasped and Lucius stared with contempt at his son as Draco strode away to get his things. Draco never felt so empowered, but that doubting voice in everyone's head asked, _But how long will this last?_


	7. Ch 7: Summer Letters

*Chapter 7* Summer Letters

Mr. Sunshine-The Killers

Draco sent a few letters to Mar, telling her how he missed her and how he was doing with his parents and such as well as answering her questions from the letters she sent to him with her little black owl, Sheik. One time, his father caught Sheik delivering a letter from Mar. Sheik, being a devote little owl, refused to give Lucius the letter and clawed, bit and beat him around the head. Draco came into the room and saw what was going down and called Sheik to him. The little owl fluttered over to him and landed lightly on his shoulder. Lucius was enraged at Sheik and the fact that his son had continued his relationship with that, "polluted Mudblood."

Not only did Lucius wrenched the letter from Draco's hands, but confiscated both his owl and the other letters Mar had sent him. Lucius snatched up Sheik, and scrawled on a scrap of paper:

Mar-

I never wish to speak to or see you ever again.

-Draco

And slapped it to Sheik and instructed him to bring it to Mar. The defiant little owl soared away and went back home. Draco tried to argue with his father, but was quickly punished and banned to his room for the remainder of the summer.

Mar saw Sheik in the sky and went to her little owl. He looked tired, ragged and tired. Draco had never sent her little owl back like this before. He was carrying a scrap of paper with a scrawled message. Mar took the paper and brought Sheik into the house. She set the owl onto a small, handmade perch and sat down in the kitchen. A moment passed and Mar had to reread the paper. And again. And again. She set down the scrap on the table, rose and doubled back, snatched up the scrap and cast it into the fire, blinded by tears. Mar ran up to her room and paced, thought frantically running through her head.

_Why would he write that?_

_Were Harry, Ron and Hermione right?_

_Why are you questioning his loyalty?_

_Where is the note to tell her it wasn't him and he was sorry?_

Mar collapsed on her bed, weeping bitter tears. She heard her mother's gentle voice at the door, but it never opened. A few hours later she came back into the rest of the house; she looked fine and told her mom so, however she was far from fine. Her heart and mind were confused. She didn't tell her other friends what happened, and tried to pretend that she never got the scrap. But she had, and it nearly broke her.


	8. Part 3 Year 4: Ch 8: Hurt and Heartbreak

_Part 3 ~ Fourth Year_

*Chapter 8* Hurt and Heartbreak

Dead Flowers-Miranda Lambert

Draco had picked some flowers for Mar and set a preserving charm on them to make them last in his jacket pocket. He waited for her at Platform 9 ¾, but he didn't see her. As he sat in his cabin with Crabb, Goyle and Pansy, he was staring out the window, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. They were talking about something when Draco bolted up and went to find Harry. When Draco burst into the cabin where Harry, Ron and Hermione, he asked, "Have any of you seen Mar?"

"No, we thought she was with you." Harry said.

"I haven't seen her since school last year…" Draco said, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

It was quiet for a moment, then Hermione asked, "Draco, what happened?"

Draco explained what ensued during the summer. The trio said that they would search the train for Mar and Draco thanked them. They searched but to no avail. Mar wasn't on the train. Draco sat down in their cabin for the rest of the ride. It was a little awkward. The train ride was over and as Draco got off the train, he saw a cage with a small black owl being unloaded. He whipped around and searched for the starlight haired girl. Draco caught the barest glimpse of her getting into a carriage.

It wasn't until after the introductory dinner did Draco even get an opportunity to speak to Mar. He caught her in route to her dormitory and pulled her aside. She didn't meet his eyes when he pulled out the wild flowers. "I picked these for you." He said, with a nervous smile.

Mar took them hesitantly. "Thanks…" she said, quietly.

"Look, Mar, about that letter—" Draco began, but Mar cut him off with, "It's nothing."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing… I'm just really confused right now… I don't blame you, never had… I'm just… I don't know…lost… looking… confused… I, I need time… time to think. Don't blame yourself for anything. It's all me. I'm sorry." Mar said with some hurt in her voice and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and rushed away, taking the flowers with her.

Draco watched her go and he could feel pain in his chest. Heartache.

The further Draco and Mar separated, the further Draco slipped back into his old and bad habits. Mar, on the other hand retreated into herself and her guitar. Eventually, The Yule Ball was upon Hogwarts. Draco thought about asking Mar, but thought it would be better not. Instead, he asked Pansy. He would regret it.

As he was waiting outside for the doors to open, he glanced up the stairs and saw Mar arm in arm with Jared Wingback. He was in fabulous fitted dress robes and she, well… Her dress was an elegant light shade of purple and flattered her figure. It was a strapless number with a ruched waist that and a tiered organza skirt made her look utterly romantic. Her makeup was flawless and her starlight hair was straight up until the very ends, where it was turned into ringlets. Mar looked stunning. She was all smiles until she saw Draco. There, her smile faltered for a moment and he saw a longing in her eyes, but even that was quickly fleeting.

The pair descended the stairs and swept past Draco, Mar glanced at him for a moment. Draco wanted to punch Jared's smile right off his face, but Mar hadn't told him that she was done thinking, so he restrained himself. The door swept open and the dance began. Draco tried to have fun, but it was hard to do when he could see Mar and Jared having a blast. Thinking that it would make Mar feel better, he tried even harder to have fun. Soon, people began to disperse for refreshments. It eventually got to where, Jared had left Mar sitting at a table and drinking some punch while he continued to dance with some other girl. Draco walked over the where she was sitting and offered her another drink. He sat down and Mar smiled at him. "Mar," he began, "how are we?"

"Better. I'm figuring things out more and more. I'm almost there, but not quite." Mar said, making more eye contact than before.

Draco smiled at her. Pansy came stomping over and grabbed Draco and dragged him back onto the dance floor. Mar sat there and watched people dancing when Jared came back and asked her if she wanted to dance again. "No, thanks but no. I'm thinking that I'll go to bed now. Have fun Jared." Mar replied, smiling while trying to stifle a yawn.

Jared nodded and escorted her to the door, then turned and continued to party. Draco and Pansy soon retired after. As Mar lay in bed, her mind was swimming with thoughts. Whereas Draco had only one thing on his mind latter that night; Mar was almost back. Almost.


	9. Pt 4 Yr 5: Ch 9: Frightened Forgiveness

_Part 4 ~ Fifth Year_

*Chapter 9* Frightened Forgiveness

Let You Down-Three Days Grace

[**AN**: I'm skipping most of what happened after the Yule Ball and the beginning of the Fifth Book/Movie. Just assume that Mar kept her distance and everything that was in the book/movie happened. We start after Umbridge has found the DA and Mar was a member; the members are in her office…]

Mar was in probably the room where she had never seen so much pink and fluff. It sickened her. Yeah, she and the other members of the DA had been busted by one of their own and the Inquisitor Squad was now holding the members. Draco had shouldered Goyle from holding Mar and now held her upper arm with a slight pressure. She looked up at him from time to time, but his steely gaze never faltered from Umbridge who had Harry in a chair. Mar also glanced around at the other DA members. Their holders were very firm and heavy handed whereas Draco was light, like he was just remaindering her to stay put.

Eventually Umbridge, Harry and Hermione left off looking for Dumbledore's "secret weapon". That's when everybody acted. DA members blasted their captors, all except Mar and Draco. Mar and Draco just watched. Just as some other members turned to face where Draco and Mar were standing, Mar slithered out of Draco's grasp and took off running with Draco on her heels. They eventually made it out into the Forbidden Forest. Mar just ran and ran with Draco right behind her. Finally she ran out of breath and clung gasping for air. Draco stopped and looked at this girl who slumped to the ground, tears welling in her eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't forgive you last year. I'm sorry for everything, the note…it threw me off balance…" Mar said looking at him.

"I never wrote that note to you. It was my father trying to distance me from you. He took my owl away so I couldn't write and tell you the truth. I never wanted… to say good bye and I never do." Draco said and he crossed to her and kissed her so deeply that he seemed to kiss her very soul.

He released her and said in shortened breath, "How can you have doubted me?"

"I…I don't know." Mar said as Draco whipped the tears spilling over her eyes.

He smiled at her and right as she started to smile back, a steel toed boot came and clonked him in the side of the head, sending him reeling. Mar screamed as the owner of the boot made a fist and plummeted it into her face. There before her stood her deepest, darkest fear. Her brother, Balder, stared down at her with his soulless eyes. His hair was longer, but still extremely short. Other than he looked dirty, nothing had really changed about him. He pointed a finger in Mar's face and said, "Don't move."

He turned and walked over to where Draco was trying to get up, but was still rather stunned. Balder started to brutally kick Draco in the stomach and each time he made contact, Draco let out a small "Umf!"

Mar watched for a moment then grappled for her wand and stood up, wand raised and pointed at Balder. He saw her getting up out of the corner of his black eyes. He stopped and laughed at her, "What are you going to do? You are nothing!"

He threw a punch and it landed squarely on Mar's slender face. She went down and Balder started to kick her wildly in the back. Each kick made Mar cry out in wicked pain, but Balder didn't stop. Draco felt broken and tired; he wanted to flee but then he heard Mar's loudest shriek of hurt. He gathered himself and launched himself at Balder, who quickly threw him against a nearby tree. Balder then lit into Draco.

Seeing that Draco, despite his possible broken ribs, had fought for her, anger rose in Mar. She remembered every scar and every abusive word. She looked from Balder to Draco and felt the straw that broke the camel's back settle upon her. Her bright yellow eyes flashed violent and they slapped back to Balder. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and struck Balder down.

Feeling herself draining at the sight of her petrified brother, Mar sunk to the ground. Then everything went black. Draco coughed some and looked around. He saw Balder on the ground, not moving due to petrified state. Then he saw Mar, on the ground, but still death-gripping her wand. He staggered over to her and tried to assess the situation, but all he saw was Mar in worse condition. He gathered her up the best he could and took off to the school. Draco got to the gate, but knew he couldn't get in so he yelled, "HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE!"

Just at that moment, Professor Severus Snape happened to glance out his enchanted window and saw Draco and Mar, both beaten and disheveled, with Draco holding an unmoving Mar bridal style, hollering at the entrance gate. He rapidly bolted up and threw open the gate. "What happened?" Snape asked as Draco hurried past him.

Between gaspey breaths of pain and hurry, Snape could make out, "Mar…brother…attack…hurt…"

Snape lead the way and threw open doors as Draco rushed Mar to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey opened the doors and was practically ran over by Draco followed by Snape. Realizing her nursing skills were needed, she said, "Put her here. There you go. Now, away and let me work. Oh, you too dear, pull up a chair, I'll be with you in a minute." She said and turned to Mar, who lay unconscious.

Snape asked, "Where is her brother?"

Draco started to get up but Madam Pomfrey scolded him sharply, saying, "You can _tell_ Professor Snape where."

Draco did and Snape dashed away to bring in Balder. Draco felt pain in his ribs and laid down to rest. His eyes never left Mar. And he hoped they never would.


	10. Ch 10: Redemption

*Chapter 10* Redemption

Can't Have You-LFO

Draco was patched up and on his way, but even as Mar continued to heal, she didn't wake up. Draco almost never left her side. He only left when Goyle or Harry/Ron dragged him away and forced him to eat something. Her parents came two days after the entire situation occurred. They thanked Draco profusely for saving their daughter. Their son on the other hand was sent to Azkaban and given the Dementor's Kiss. He wouldn't bother anybody ever again. Eventually, Mar's parents had to leave, but they trusted Draco to watch over their little girl.

A few days after Mar's parents left, Draco's family came. They had arrived late at night and found Draco at Mar's bedside, holding her hand and he had fallen asleep. They walked in and he stirred and looked right at his father. In very quiet and severe tones, he said, "She saved my life."

Lucius nodded his head. He had accepted her as suitable.

About a week, Madam Pomfrey really started to get nervous. Mar had yet to wake up and Draco had fallen into a silent depression. One night, Draco was holding her hand and spoke to her. "Mar, please wake up. He's gone and he won't come back. I'm safe; you're safe. Everything is alright now, just wake up Love, wake up."

He felt his hand being slightly squeezed and Mar's yellow eyes fluttered open. She glanced around then saw Draco and smiled. He laughed as she said, "You look like crap."

He planted a rough and passionate kiss which she eagerly returned. Madam Pomfrey just happened to walk in at this very moment and huffed loudly and the pair broke it up, falling into a fit of giggles. All was as it should be. Draco had his heart's desire back and Mar had found safety.

[**AN**: Be sure to watch for _Thicker Than Water_!]


End file.
